I hate you with a fiery passion
by Phenomanalangel6
Summary: lol, i couldn't think of a title. Neway, Mila Lianto comes to TNA, only to find constant disrespect from everyone regarding her inring ability's. The most of which, coming from the man she is forced to manage... Christopher Daniels.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i dont own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**So, i deleted my other story, I wotn say it, cause a) it sucked and b) i had absolutly no idea what else to write. So i came up with the idea for this one. Oh and to those of you who read Untitled, i got more chocolate milk! lol, anyway on with the story.**

**------------**

"Oh great." Mila exclaimed as she pulled up to the locked gate. That had been what here entire week was like for her. One obstical after another, already causing her to be two days late. She feared that if she had to reshedule again, there was a very slim possiblity that she would get a job.

"You need help there?" A voice came through her open window, causing her to jump

"Jesus Fuck, dont do that!" She said, turning to look at the pair of beautiful blue eyes in front of her.

"Sorry about that, didnt mean to scare ya." He said, southern accent strong in his words.

"Its okay, just dont come sneeking up on my car again anytime soon." She said with a smirk.

"AJ Styles." The man said, sticking his hand through the window.

Mila stared at it for a minute before accepting it.

"I know who you are, i'm a wrestler too." She said, causing AJ's jaw to drop a little.

"You? Seriously?"

"Dont act so suprised." She shot, pulling her hand away from his. "Now what do you want, or do you jsut enjoy scaring women senseless in there cars?"

AJ looked at me a little shocked in my sudden change of attitude.

"Sorry, long week." I mumbled, gripping the steering wheel, trying to tunnel out some of my anger.

"Yah, let me get this for you." AJ said, before walking towards the gate and pulling it open allowing her car to pass through.

"Thanks." She said out the car window, before taking off into the parking lot.

"Nice to meet you to! See you around!" AJ said sarcastically as teh car sped past him.

------------

"Miss Lianto, nice for to finally meet you." Larry said, extending a hand to me.

"I'm really sorry sir. Its been a really tough week. I deeply apologize for being so late. Usually i'm always on time. Hell most of the time i'm early!" I rambled on

"Mila, its okay really." Larry said with a comforting smile.

"So, you've already signed you contract if i'm not mistaken.." Larry said, sitting back down at his desk as i did the same in teh chair across from him.

"Yes sir." I answered, crossing my ankles, trying my best to look professional.

"Well i think we have a perfect storyline for you were jsut waiting on..." Larry began to say, but was inturupted.

As if on cue, the door swung open, reavealing a very sweaty and pissed off looking Christopher Daniels.

"Whats this about." Daniels asked, not stepping out of the doorway.

"Ah Chris, nice of you to join us. I would like you to meet your new manager."

"WHAT?" Mila and Chris ylled at the same time.

"I don't need a manager!"

"And I'm a wrestler, nota peice of eye candy!"

Chris laughed.

"You do knwo your a chick right?"

"And your an ass." I shot back, leaving Chris in shock for a minute, before he quickly recovered and glared at me.

"Look youtwo. Management is putting you two together. Mila your going to run in on Chris's match at the first tapings, allowing him to beat AJ for the number one contendership at Joe. Then at the second tapings, you will be properly introduced to the fans as a couple."

"Wait what... a couple. Fuck no." Mila spat, sitting back in her chair in disgust.

"Oh dont act like you dont want it." Chris said, crossing his arms and smirking.

Mila shot him a perfect "got to hell" smile, before flipping him off.

"Larry sighed heavily. "You two are doing this angle, or you will be realeased. end of story."

"What the hell Larry you cant do that to me! I'm Mr. Tna!" Chris yelled, taking a step towards Larry's desk.

"You also have a ego bigger than this arena. Need i remind you, teh REAL Mr.Tna for teh past three years has been AJ? Your doing this Dnaiels, or i will have no problem terminating you."

Daniels jsut glared at Larry before turning on his heel and walking out of the office, slamming the door loudly behind him. Larry sighed again.

"Welcome to TNA Mila."

------------------

-------------

**Oh look Petey's not dead... lol, long story _glares at Xytne_. **

**-PA6**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i dont own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Xytne's off the hook... even though i want to know what happened to Petey now... sheesh, such a meenie lol. But all angry mobs will have to wait until she stops updating again.**

**------------**

"Will you hurry it up in there?" Daniels yelled as i changed in the bathroom of his locker room.

To be honest, i was just fucking with his head. I had been done for almost ten minutes, and i was just sitting on the sink, seeing how many of his buttons i could push.

"Fuck off Daniels." I spat, turning the faucet on to make him think i was actually doing something.

"Dont take that tone with me."

"Or what Daniels you gonna hit me?"

"Dont tempt me." He nearly hissed through the door. For some reason that really got under my skin. I jumped off the sink and flung the door open.

"What Daniels, you wanna hit me? Go ahead, right here." I said, sticking out my chin.

"Come on Daniels, hit me!" I yelled, as Chris tried to glare holes through my head.

"What you scared?" I asked, standing up straight and taking a step towards him

"Thats okay though Daniels. Beacause you should be afraid. You know why. Beacuase if you hit me, i would fucking knock your head off your shoulders." I spat, anger oozing from my body as I stood toe to toe with him.

"I'd like to see you try." Daniels challenged.

"Fine by me." I shrugged, before rearing back and punching him straight in the eye.

Daniels let out a yell as he stumbled backwards.

"What the fuck did you hit me for?"

"That my friend, is lesson number one. Do not fuck with me." I said, before taking another step towards his slumped over form.

"Or you will pay." I added, before kneeing him in the face.

---------------

"Daniels, your up in 10." An agents voice came through the door a few minutes later, as Daniels sat on the bench, holding a wet paper towel to his eye, which was already black.

I was busy putting my stuff into my locker, and I didnt notice him getting up and walking towards me.

"That your boyfriend?" He asked, staring at the picture i had just hung on my locker door.

"Not that it's any of your business, but thats my older brother." I said, not even bothering to look at him

"He's older than you?" Daniels questioned.

"He was. He died 6 years ago. He was only 18." I said, looking at my brothers smiling face one last time before closing the locker door.

Daniels looked at me skeptically for a moment. "How old are you?".

"Why do you care?"

"Why wont you answer my questions?"

"Why wont you stop asking them?"

"I'll stop asking them when you start answering."

"That wasnt a question." I smirked, happy in the fact i had beat him in a battle of wits.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 22. Does it matter?"

Daniels looked at me for a minute before his usual glare was replaced on his face.

"Look, you dont like me, i dont like you. You dont want to be a manager, and i dont need one. The only way this is going to work is if we at least try to get along."

"Then dont piss me off." I shrugged.

"Then dont get in my way."

"Whatever." I spat, before walking out of the locker room towards the heel ramnp.

--------------

"Dont just walk away from me like that!" Daniels yelled, putting a hand on my shoulder and spinning me around when he finally caught up with me.

"Dont touch me." I said angrily.

"What?"

"I said dont touch me." I spat, pushing his hand off of my shoulder.

"Or what?" He challenged

"You want another black eye?" I questioned, not backing down.

Daniels groaned in anger, as i bit my tounge to try and keep myself from hitting something or someone.

"Look, when i signal you, come down to the ring." He said, breathing deeply to try and keep calm

"Wow Daniels, what would i do without you? I would have never figured that one out." I said sarcastically.

Daniels groaned again as he turned his back away and stared intently at the monitor on the table in front of him.

"Hey Chris!" A voice came from behind my back.

"Go to hell James." Daniels spat, not even looking away from the monitor to see who it was.

"What's his problem?" The voice whispered in my ear.

"Me." I shrugged lightly.

"And what could an innocent little thing like you could have done to make him mad?" The voice said, taking a few more steps so he was standing next to me.

I couldnt help but laugh, as i turned to face him. "You a politician, of you just get a kick out of lying to people?"

The man raised his eyebrows at me before smiling.

"James Storm." He said extending a hand to me.

"Why does everyone assume i dont know who they are? You all do know your a TV every week right?" I asked before excepting his hand.

This just caused him to smile wider. "Thats a pretty long name you got there. It okay if i just call you TV? That'll be easier for me to remember."

I laughed a little, before pulling my hand away.

"My Name is Mila Lianto. I'm fat heads new manager."

"I heard that!" Daniels shot at me, eyes still fixed on the monitor, as AJ's music began to play through the arena.

"You where supposed to shit head." I shot back.

This caused James to laugh once again, before another man stepped up beside him.

"Come on man we got to get ready for our match!" The man said.

"Cant you see i'm talking here?" James shot back, as thr man turned, seeing me for the first time.

"Well hello, i'm.." He began to say before i cut him off.

"I know. Your Chris Harris. The fans like to call you pussycat." I smirked.

Chris glared at me slightly as Jame's smile widened. As it did, Chris's music began to play throughout the entire arena.

"Remeber what i told you." Daniels shot, finally tearing his eyes away from the monitor to look at me.

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. "Go to hell Daniels."

Daniels groaned once again in anger before placing his hood on top of his head and heading up the ramp.

I turned back around to see Chris and James smiling wildly.

"I miss something?" I sighed.

"Its just, we ahve never seen anyone talk to Chris like that." James said with a smile.

"Really? I am suprised no one has stood up to the dickhead by now." I shrugged, hoping up onto one of the equipment crates, and watching the match from the larger monitor on the oppisite wall.

"Mind if we join you?" James asked with a smile

"Free country." I shrugged.

-----------------

It was about 14 minutes into the match when Daniels was able to catch AJ off guard with a wicked clothesline. Both of them were tired and winded, but Daniels managed to get up on his knee's, and signal towards the ramp.

"I think that's your que." James said, as i sat staring at the monitor.

"Yah probably." I shrugged, jumping off the crate but not moving anywhere.

"You going?" James asked with a smile.

"Nah, let him sweat it out a little." I said with a smirk, watching as Daniels continued to signal towards the ramp. Finally he stopped, and just glared at the empty tunnel.

I sighed and walked off towards the ramp.

"Good luck TV." James called after me.

----------------------

"What the hell took you so long?" Daniels shot at me as i slid into the ring

"I, got caught in traffic?" I lied, knowing it would set him off.

"Just get me, a god damn chair." He said through gritted teeth.

"Say please." I shot, taking a step towards him and smirking.

"Get me the chair."

"Say please and i'll do it."

Daniels sighed heavily. "Please, get me a fucking chair." He said, as he clentched his fists.

"Could have done with out the profanity, but we'll work on that." I said, my smirk widening, before i climbed back out of the ring and grabbed a chair, tossing it over the top rope to Daniels.

----------------

"Lady's and gentleman, your winner, and NEW Number one contender for the X Division title, The Fallen Angel, Christopher, Daniels."

-----------------------

**And so ends another chapter. Ya'll like?**

**-PA6**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i dont own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Xytne's dangling here. No updates today. At least not yet. Sharpen your pitchforks lol.**

**------------**

"Hey, great match out there man," AJ's said, as he walked into Chris's locker room.

I was laying down on the bench with my hands behind my head staring at the ceiling, my feet resting on Chris's bag, and he was in the shower.

"We meet again." AJ said with a smirk

"You have no idea how much joy that brings me." I said flatly, still staring at the ceiling.

"Get your feet off my stuff." Daniels gruff voice came from the shower, as he walked out in only a towel.

"Uh man, put some pants on." I begged, keeping my feet in place.

"Need i remind you this is my locker room, i can wear whatever the hell i want."

"Need i remind you I am your manager, making this my locker room as well."

Chris gritted his teeth and groaned again.

"I told you to get your feet off my stuff."

"And i said no."

"Your pushing it chick."

"Dont call me a chick. I have a name use it. Unless that is, you want another black eye. Maybe its true, two is better than one." I sighed, taking my eyes off the ceiling and sitting up on my elbows, to see Daniels once again trying to glare holes through my head, as AJ looked like he was trying to keep from laughing.

"So that wasnt my doing?" AJ asked, touching Daniels black eye lightly, causing him to jerk away quickly, and walk back into the bathroom.

"Nope, that was me." I sighed, getting up off the bench and opening my locker.

I smiled at the picture of my brother before grabbing my silver cross of the top shelf and attempting to replace it around my neck. I fumbled with the clasps, before i felt a pair of strong hands on top of mine, and turned to see AJ was standing right behind me.

"Let me help you with that." He said, grabbing the two ends of the necklace and clasping them together for me.

"You Christian?" He asked, sitting down on the bench behind me, as i rummaged through my locker looking for my shoes.

"Lutheran. My brother bought me this when i got confirmed." I said, my hand sub consiously grabbing the cross and running it through my fingers.

"Its beautiful." He said with a smile.

"Yah, it is." I smiled, touching my brothers face lightly before gently shutting the door back.

"So what are you up to tonight?" AJ asked, as i sat down on the bench and changed out of my boots into my skate shoes.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" I said with a slight smile.

"What? No... I.. um, jsut making conversation."

"Chill man it was a joke." I laughed slipping on my other shoe.

"What the hell your nice to golden boy, but i hardly get a sentance without a cuss word in it?" Daniels questioned, stepping out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"Meh, your just an asshole. He's tollerable." I shrugged.

"Wonder boy? Oh come on." Daniels sighed, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Do you always act like a 14 year old school girl?" I asked with a smug smile.

"Do you always act like a total bitch?"

"Only around you fuck tard." I shot with a sweet smile.

"Wow, i can feel the love in this room." AJ said with a laugh. "And you miss never answered my question. What are you up to tonight?"

"Please tell me you are not asking her out." Daniels said, looking up at AJ.

"Jesus Christ, can i not ask a question with out it being considered a pick up line?" AJ sighed, causing me to smile.

"I still ahve to find a hotel to stay in. Figured by the time i find one i'll just want to crash anyway."

"Your staying in a hotel?"

"No, i am just on a really big scavenger hunt." I shot sarcastically.

" I mean, your not living here full time?"

" I didnt say that."

"So you are gonna pay 100 some bucks a night to stay at some hotel, when you could just stay in a house and split rent?"

"AJ, dont take this where i think your taking this." Daniels said, shooting him a warning glare. I just ignored him.

"Who am i gonna find a house with? I dont exactly know anyone here."

"You know us." AJ said with a smirk, as Daniels burried his head in his hands.

"Who's us?"

"Me and Chris. We share a place for when we do tapings and stuff out here."

"Hmm, that might be interesting." I said, enjoying the look of horror on Daniels face. "How much is rent a month?"

"What ever you can put up is fine. We'll cover the rest. I know it can be hard getting started."

"AJ, dude come on, do you really hate me that much?" Daniels asked, not raising his head from his hands.

"You know what AJ. That sounds good. I mean why not?" I said with a smile, as Daniels angrily got up off the bench and stormed out of the locker room.

"You know Chris really isnt all that bad once you get to know him. Just got to give him a chance."

"Yeah whatever." I sighed. "What are you doing for the next taping?"

"Another match against Chris."

"How long does it take to walk to the catering form here?" I asked randomly, looking at my watch.

"I dont know, a minute maybe. Why?"

"He's not getting much with out this." I said with a smile, pulling Daniels wallet out of my back pocket, and opening it up and flipping through it.

"So by my calculations he should be back in, 5, 4, 3, 2 and..."

"Where the fuck is my wallet?" Daniels shot at me as the door burst open.

"Oh these wallet?" I asked, dangling it in front of my face.

"You little..." Chris started to say, as he took a step towards me.

"Little what? Go ahead Daniels say it. You know you want to." I said stepping up and metting him toe to toe.

"Come on Daniels. I dare you." i said, barely above a whisper.

"Give, me, my wallet." He said through clentched teeth.

"Whats the matter Daniels you scared?" I asked, turning my head to the side a little. "Scared i might hit you again?" I asked cockily, running a finger over the bottom of his black eye.

Daniels didnt flinch, just stared angrily down at me.

"I said, give, me, my, wallet."

"Say it Daniels. You know you want to. Just say it. what am I?"

Daniels glared at me even more intently

"Your a bitch."

"Thanks." I said with a sweet smile before kneeing him in the crotch.

Daniels groaned loudly and doubled over in pain. I tossed the wallet on the ground next to him.

"Get ready for the taping. We have a promo to do."

----------------------

"Why are we going to the parking lot?" Aj asked, as we walked in teh cold night air

"I dont have a clue what your doing out here. I am going out to my car, you just seem to like to follow me everywhere."

AJ looked down at the ground as he blushed feveriously.

"Then why are you going to your car?" He questioned

I laughed a litlle, as I unlocked my back car door. As i did, my black lab dog slowly stretched his way out of the car.

"AJ, this is Haas." I said, leaning down to pet him as he barred his teeth at AJ.

"Hush. Your fine." I whispered to him, before he sat down next to me.

"Well hello there Haas." AJ said with a smile, leaning down in front of him.

Haas looked up at me questioningly before lifting a paw up off the ground.

AJ looked up at me, not sure what he was doing.

"He wants to shake." I said with a smile. AJ laughed, but then realised I wasnt joking.

AJ accepted his paw and shook it lightly. Once AJ put his paw back down, Haas turned back to the still open car door and pulled out his chewed up frisbee. He dropped it at AJ's feet, and laid down in front of him, looking up at AJ.

AJ couldnt help but laugh. "I guess that means he wants to play?"

"Yah, just ignore him. He needs to eat anyway." I said, before making my way to teh trunk and unlocking it. I shoved my suit cases to one side and pulled out a half empty bag of dog food and Haas's food dish.

I laid the dish on the ground and poured him out some food, as he sat anxiously waiting.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

He barked at me.

"Oh i'm so sorry, how could i forget." I said with a laugh, as he lowered himself to a laying position and crossing his paws.

"Come lord jesus be our guest and let these gifts to us be blessed. Oh give thanks unto the lord for he is good, and his mercy endures forever." I prayed, bowing my head, as did Haas. Once i had finished he barked once again and started devouring his food.

AJ just looked between me and Haas before laughing.

"Smart little dog you have there." He said with a smile, as Haas licked the edges of his bowl, already finished with his dinner.

Haas looked up at me and barked again.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed, and reached in the front of the car and grabbed a water bottle. I leaned down in front of him and poured the water towards him as he graciously licked it up.

"Doenst he have a water bowl?" AJ asked, watching us as he ran the frisbee through his hands.

"He wont drink out of it. He will only drink running water." I laughed. I looked down at my watch, and almost fell over backwards.

"We got to go, our promo's almost up!" I said, tossing the food and the bowl in the trunk again and closing it tight.

"Come on Haas, back in." I said, ushering him back into the car and shutting the door behind him as he lay down on the backseat.

--------

"Where the hell have you been!" Daniels yelled angrily as I met him at the heel ramp, as AJ music was blaring through the speakers.

"Who cares asshole, I'm here now arent I?" I asked, quickly pulling my hair intio place.

Daniels just glared at me, and placed his sunglasses back on his face and stared at the monitor.

-----

**Pretty un eventfull chappy eh? Well, Daniels got beat up some more. I wonder how this promo is gonna go, now that she is Daniels "girlfriend"**

**Tune in to find out!**

**-PA6**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I don't own. The nobody's your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**Xytne's lucky my Italians are eating pizza right now. Otherwise they would be all over her ass. LMAO!**

**------------**

"Now, I'm not one to complain usually, but what Christopher Daniels did last week was wrong." AJ yelled into the mike as he paced the ring.

"He couldn't beat me by himself so he had to bring in some girl? I don't think so Chris. Not in a match like that. You know that X belt is mine. And you robbed me of it. So Daniels, i am calling you out. I want a rematch right here, right now." AJ yelled before throwing the mike to the mat and ripping off his t-shirt.

Daniels music began to play. And we both sighed in unison.

"Lets try and make this look as realistic as we can." Daniels sighed, wrapping an arm around my waist loosely. I tried not to shiver as i returned the gesture.

By the time we got to the top of the ramp we both had arrogant smirks plastered on our faces. Chris already had a mike in hand, and let go of my waist to talk to AJ.

"What's wrong Styles, not a sore loser are we?"

"Only when i am cheated out of my title." AJ shot back bitterly.

"Cheated? Oh come on golden boy. I pinned your shoulders to the mat. 1, 2, 3."

"Yah after your little girlfriend there tripped me, and hit me with a chair."

I grabbed the mike out of Chris's hands, as the crowd sent chorus's of boo's my way. I just smiled and ignored them.

"First of all. I have a name. For those of you poor excuses of human beings who don't know who I am, I am Mila Lianto, the best female wrestler in this sport today."

"No offense, Mila, but that's not saying much. I mean what, you can rip off some other chicks shirt in less than a minute? What qualifies you as a wrestler?"

"Do you forget which company we are in Styles? This is T.N.A. I wrestle. I could kick your ass any damn day of the week.

"Oh really? Why don't you just go back to your boyfriends side. This is between me and him."

"Not anymore Styles, you insult me, i fight back. You want your rematch with Chris? Why? He's just gonna beat your ass again. Why not take your anger out on the person who really cost you that match AJ. Prove to everyone here that woman cant wrestle. Next week, right here on impact, me and you. One on one, right there in that ring."

"Oh yah, wrestle you so that Chris can interfere at every moment? I don't think so." AJ laughed.

"Fine you don't want him in the match. Lets ban him from ringside. Its still not gonna stop me from pinning your perfect little ass. How bout it fans, you want to see Styles try and kick my ass?"

There was a loud eruption of cheers, and i just smirked and looked back at the ring.

"I'm not wrestling you. I want my title shot."

"Fine. How bout this Styles. If you win, you get Chris's number one contender ship. Come on Styles, not scared are you?"

"Your on."

------------

"What the hell was that!" Daniels screamed as we walked back towards the locker room.

"A promo." I shrugged.

"You know what i mean Lianto. That wasn't what was supposed to happen and you know it."

"Look. If I am ever going to prove myself, i have to get in there and do it. The crowd wants it, and we already promised it, managements not gonna pull it out from under us now. So what's the big problem?"

"The big problem is you could be costing me my title shot!" He spat angrily, as I pulled open the door to the locker room, to see AJ already sitting on the bench.

"I'm not going to lose Daniels. Keep your god damn pants on." I said before my phone went off in my pocket.

--------

"Hey baby." I said with a smile

Daniels looked over at AJ. "Baby?" He asked questioningly.

"Sweetie slow down, what are you talking about? Yes i know. I know. I know he is my son too. Mark. Mark. MARK! Can we not do this now? Because Golden Boy and the Fallen Asshole are listening to every word I am saying. Daniels? Oh yah he is everything you said he was. What do you mean your here? You did what? Baby that's great! Where are you? Third door down the hall to the left. See you in a second. Love you too."

AJ and Daniels looked up at me in shock.

"Did you just say son?" AJ asked.

"Did you just eaves drop on my conversation?" I shot back, as there was a knocking on the locker room door. I quickly ran over and swung the door open.

"Mommy!" Came a small voice from around my knees. I reached down and picked him up and hugged him close to me.

"I missed you sweetie." I said with a smile as I swung him back and forth in my arms.

"Hey babe." Came a deep voice from the doorway. I set my son back on the ground and softly kissed his father on the lips, as he walked into the locker room.

"Um AJ, Asshole, I think you know Mark and Jay Briscoe." I said with a smile, grabbing Mark's hand in mine.

"And this one you haven't met yet, this is mine and Mark's son Jonathan."

"Um, wow, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." AJ said, even though he was staring at Jonathan.

"Uh, Mark and Jay just signed up here, they are gonna be part of LAX, right guys," I asked. Matt and Jay both just nodded, their arms crossed firmly across there chest.

"This is weird, I'm leaving. Just be ready for next week Lianto. You better not lose me my title." Daniels said finally, as he pushed his way past Mark and Jay.

"He's such and ass." Jay muttered, causing me to laugh.

"He wont get far." I said taking his keys out of my front pocket.

"How the hell do you always get his stuff?" AJ asked, even though he was smiling.

"I have my ways." I said with a smile, as Daniels burst back through the door.

"Give me my keys Lianto."

"Show some respect." Mark said, getting up in his face.

Daniels didn't answer, he just glared furiously into Mark's eyes.

"Jonathan, sweetie, go with uncle Jay to go see Haas okay?" I said, having a feeling this was going to get violent.

Jonathan ran over towards where his father and Daniels where standing, and stomped on Daniels foot before running to his uncle, who was cracking up laughing. Jay gave him a high five, before taking his small hand in his and walking him out of the locker room.

I smiled to, but noticed Mark push Daniels backwards.

"Now come on Mark, cool it. Beating him up is my job." I said, Putting my arm in-between the two.

"Mark, come on, just back off." I said, putting a hand on his chest. He didn't budge.

I sighed and ran my hand up along his face, getting him to look at me. My hand moved from his face to behind his head as I pulled it towards me into a kiss.

As Mark was distracted I held out my other hand which held Daniels keys behind my back until Daniels grabbed them up and walked out of the locker room again.

"That was a dirty trick." Mark said, as he pulled away when the door slammed behind us.

"You liked it." I said with a smile, placing my hands back on his chest.

Mark's smile quickly faded as he looked down at my hand.

"Your not wearing your ring." He said, a look of hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't want to lose it while I was in the ring sweetie." I said, quickly running to my locker and grabbing his high school ring off the top shelf.

"Look, I know its not a real engagement ring, but it still means the same. If your ashamed of me just tell me before we go through with this wedding." He said, arms across his chest tightly, as AJ stood across from us, just staring, his head overloaded with new information.

"Baby, i told you. The ring doesn't matter. We are going to get married, that's what matters. And why would you think I'm ashamed of you?"

"How many people have you told we got engaged?" He challenged.

"None." I said barely above a whisper, realizing now where he was coming from. "But who am I gonna tell Mark? You and Jonathan and Jay are my life. Chicks annoy me so I don't have any girlfriends, i don't know anyone here, and you know how my parents feel about us."

"I know, I just, I don't know." Mark sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." I said with a smile, as he kissed me softly on the tip of my nose.

"Um, I'll see you next taping Mila." AJ said awkwardly, as Mark wrapped a hand around my waist.

"Uh huh, sure." I said, as I placed my arms on Matt's shoulders.

----

**Wow… bombshell! Mila is married, and has a son? Didn't see that coming. Oh wait, yah I did cause I wrote it lol. Anyways, next chappy wont be for a little while, still have some other stories to update.**

**And you better hurry Xytne. My Italians are almost done with their pizza.**

**Tune in to find out!**

**-PA6**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I don't own. The nobody's your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**------------**

**2 weeks later**

---------

"Come on baby, time to wake up." Mark said, lightly shaking my shoulders as I lay next to him in our bed inside of our newly rented 3 bedroom apartment.

"Uh, not yet." I sighed, turning so my arm was laying across his stomach.

"Come on babe, you got your big match tonight, we got to get you ready."

"It's just golden boy. Its not that big of a deal." I sighed again, as I began to trace his tattoo's with my finger tip.

"It is a big deal! Its your first match in TNA. Now come on, I got a big day planned for you!" He said, and then tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down next to me, and kissed him softly.

"Five more minutes?" I asked innocently when I pulled away.

Mark just laughed at me and pulled me into another kiss.

"If this is how were gonna spend the next five minutes then sure." He said with a smile, as he rolled over on top of me.

I smiled as he began kissing my neck, before pulling him to my lips.

There was a loud crash in the other room, and Mark stopped momentarily, before returning to what we were doing. I pushed him away.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, a little scared.

"It was probably just Jay. He's a klutz, you know that." He said, before capturing my lips into another kiss.

He was probably right. Jay was a bit of a klutz. So it was no surprise when we heard another loud crash. Both Jay and Mark had really bad tempers.

I wrapped my arms around Mark's neck, and rolled so that I was on top of him, as I moved my kisses down his chest. We both groaned as there was a loud banging on our bedroom door.

"I'll get it." Mark sighed, as I rolled off of him.

"Dude Jay I swear to god…." Mark started to say, but his words caught in his throat once he opened the door.

"What the hell man?" He asked, as Jay bent over, holding his stomach, blood leaking through his hands.

"I tried to stop him man. I did really." Jay said almost in tears. I jumped out of the bed and helped Mark carry him onto the bed.

"Stop who Jay? What happened?" Mark asked, as I ran in the bathroom to get towels.

"I don't know man. He just busted through the door. I tried to fight him, but he pulled a knife. Oh god I tried man. I couldn't stop him." Jay said, before groaning in pain.

"Jay what the hell. Was someone in the apartment."

Jay just nodded, as he clutched his stomach.

"Jonathan…" He whispered, as blood began to come from his mouth.

My heart stopped in my throat at that one simple word. There had been someone in my apartment, and he did something to my son. I dropped the towels on ground and ran into Jonathan's room, only to find it empty.

I screamed, and sank to my knee's. They took my son.

I felt Mark's strong arms wrap around me as I sat there crying my eyes out.

"I called 911, they'll be here any minute. We'll find him sweetie, I swear to god we'll find him."

-----------

"How's Jay?" I asked Mark, as he walked away from the doctor he had been talking to for almost ten minutes.

"He's gonna be okay." He said with a sigh of relief. Before taking me in his arms and holding me tight.

"I thought we lost him baby. I really thought we did." He said, as he clung to me.

I tore me apart inside, to see him like this. He was one of the strongest people I had ever met. He didn't let anything get to him like this. I pulled away from him slightly and wiped a few tears away from his eyes.

"But we didn't baby. Jay's gonna be fine." I said, with a forced smile. It was hard to be happy knowing my son was missing.

"Come on, we should go see him." Mark said, using the sleeve of his sweatshirt to wipe away the last of his tears before taking his hand in mine and walking back towards the rooms.

------

I started crying the moment we entered the room. It was just hard. Jay was the big brother I had never had, and to see him laid up in that bed, wires coming out of everywhere, and a tube that helped him breath, it was just hard. Jay was a fighter.

Matt wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking up next to his brother and taking his hand in his.

Jay opened his eyes, and gave a weak smile to Matt.

"So I'm not dead." Jay said, his voice raspy because his throat was so dry. I walked up to the table next to his bed and grabbed the glass of water and placed the straw softly against his lips.

Jay took two huge gulps before nodding to me.

"Thanks sweetie." He said with a small smile, his voice back to normal, but he was still speaking quietly.

"Anything for you big bro." I said, with the biggest smile I could muster.

Jay looked at me before he averted his eyes to the sheets.

"They took Jonathan didn't they…." He said, his voice just barely above a whisper.

I nodded slightly, and sniffed back tears.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Mi." Jay said, tears beginning to form in his eyes as well.

"Don't be sweetie. You did everything you could." I said, as I stood awkwardly at the end of his bed.

"Will you do something for me then?" He asked, attempting to sit up a little, but in the end Mark had to help him.

"Anything."

"Kick golden boy's ass for me tonight." He said with another weak smile.

"Jay, I'm not going tonight. Not with you like this."

"Mi, you have to go! Its your debut match!"

"Jay, you're my family. And your in the fuckin hospital. That's a little bit more important than a stupid match."

"Mi. Please. Just go for me." Jay pleaded, a few tears escaping his eyes.

I sighed heavily.

"Are you sure Jay."

"Positive."

-----------

"You sure you don't want me to stay in there with you?" Mark asked as we stopped outside of mine and Chris's locker room.

"I'm sure. The last thing I need right now is you and Daniels getting into it." I said before pushing the door open.

"Bout time you got here." Daniels gruff voice said as I stepped in, Mark right on my heels. Mark was about ready to snap on him, but I put my hands on my chest to stop him.

"Please." I said looking up at him.

He sighed before kissing me quickly.

"Everything's gonna be okay." He said with a smile, before shooting Daniels a glare and walking back out of the locker room.

"You've got that boy whipped." Daniels said snidely as I set my stuff down on the bench across from him.

I chose to ignore him. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"What no snide remarks? No shut up asshole? No go to hell you mother fucker?" Daniels asked standing up and taking a step towards me.

"What's wrong you run out of bitch pills?" He said with a cocky smirk.

I wiped around, my vision already beginning to blur with tears.

"Listen I really don't need your shit right now okay. So can you just back off?" I asked, before wiping my eyes with the sleeve of Mark's sweat shirt he had given me to wear.

"Wow, must be that time of the month…" Daniels said slyly.

I couldn't help myself, I slapped him right across the face.

"Listen you little fucker. The man I call my brother just got stabbed and is in the hospital and can barely breath on his own, and at the moment my son is missing, now will you fucking lay off?" I said, tears now freely running down my face.

"Mila…I.. I didn't know…" Daniels began to say, a look of shock on his face.

"Yah well now you do, so just leave me alone." I said, hastily trying to wipe away the tears, before giving up and grabbing my ring attire and running into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

--------

20 minutes later I had managed to stop my tears, change into my ring wear, and make my hair look somewhat presentable. I took a deep breath before unlocking the door, to find Chris fully dressed and sitting on the bench staring down at his hands.

"Mila, I…"

"Don't." I cut him off. "I don't give a fuck."

Chris went back to staring at his hands.

There was a knock on the door and an agent popped his head in telling me 5 minutes till I was up.

I nodded, and pulled the wrist tape out of my bag. I quickly taped them up, putting my ring on the top shelf of my locker, and tossing the tape back in my bag, before heading out the door towards the heel ramp as Chris followed after.

"If you don't mind, just don't touch me tonight." I said as we approached the ramp

"But…" Chris started to protest

"Just don't okay. If you want to have babies at any time in your life, don't touch me."

Chris nodded slowly, and stared off up the ramp as his music began to blare through the speakers.

I took a deep breath, and put on a fake smirk before walking up the ramp to a chorus of boo's from the crowd.

I just smiled and blocked them out, so that the only sound I heard was my own breathing.

I didn't hear AJ's music, but I watched his every move as he came down the ramp, and posed for the crowd. Still I listened to the sound of my breathing, as he took off his vest and handed it to a stagehand.

I saw the ref signal for the bell, and I quickly locked up with AJ in the middle of the ring, before he pushed me back into the corner.

I put my hands up for a clean break and I got it. We stepped back into the middle of the ring and I took another deep breath before locking up with him again, this time able to turn it into a side headlock. AJ began to slip out of it, so I kicked his right foot and brought him face first into the mat.

As AJ lay there grabbing his face I ran back towards the ropes, bounced off them, ran back towards AJ, and back flipped onto his back. I looked over to see Daniels clapping his hands at ringside, before I grabbed AJ's arm into a Fujiwara Arm bar. He was able to get to the ropes though, and I was forced to break the hold.

We went back and forth for a few more minutes, before AJ got the upper hand. He had me knocked onto the mat, and so he climbed out of the ropes, standing on the apron. He was preparing himself to jump back in for what proably would have been a spiral tap, but I was able to kick his feet out from under him, knocking him off the apron and causing him to hit his head on the apron, knocking him back in front of the announcers table.

I took a deep breath before bouncing off the oppisite ropes and jumping through the second and third rope with a suicide dive.

I overshot him though, and hit my wrist hard against the announcers table. I knew immediately something was wrong. My whole arm had gone completely numb. I tried to lift it but I couldn't.

I clutched my arm to my stomach as the noise of the crowd started to fill my ears.

"Are you okay?" Daniels asked, as he leant down next to me.

I shook my head no quickly. "Its broken, I cant feel it." I said, gesturing towards my arm.

"Shit.." Daniels mumbled. As he put a hand on my wrist.

I screamed in pain. "I said it hurts you fucker."

"Oh shit…" Daniels said as his eyes got wide, before a flying figure took him to the ground and began raining down punches on his skull. I didn't recognize the figure, but I knew what was happening as soon as I looked over at AJ, who was being bombarded by Mark.

"MARK!" I screamed, trying to get his attention away from AJ. It worked, he left AJ laying, and ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down next to me.

I shook my head no, before he picked me up and started carrying me up the ramp.

"Homicide, lets go." He yelled over his shoulder to the figure who was still beating down on Daniels.

-----------

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Daniels yelled, as he burst into our locker room backstage, where a trainer was looking at my wrist, while my head lay in Mark's lap and Homicide paced nervously behind us.

"Fuck off Daniels." Mark shot at him, as he ran a hand through my hair, as I cringed again when the trainer touched my wrist.

"This is my locker room asshole. And I want some god damn answers!" Daniels yelled throwing the towel he was holding at the lockers.

"My girl was hurt, so I got her out." He said flatly, staring intently at Daniels.

"Then why the hell did that shit beat on me?" He asked, pointing at Homicide.

"What you call me?" Homicide yelled, now glaring at Daniels as well.

"Will the three of you just shut up already." I sighed, as they all looked at me.

"Look, Homicide shouldn't have attacked Daniels, and Mark shouldn't have come down to help me. But they did. What's done is done so get over it."

"Do you know how much trouble we are going to be in? Management is going to kill us! How are they going to explain this?"

"They'll find a way." I shrugged, before groaning out in pain.

"That fucking hurts." I shot at the trainer, who just sighed.

"Well, its defiantly broken. And from the looks of it there is some nerve damage as well. That's why you are feeling numb at the moment. Your going to need to get you to a hospital so they can set that wrist in a cast." He said finally, before standing back up.

"Uh, I hate hospitals." I sighed.

"Come on sweetie, you have to go either way. Jay's gonna want to see you again anyway."

"I know." I sighed.

"Now come…." Mark started to say but was interrupted as his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello? WHAT? No, that's great. Is he okay? Thank god. We'll be down there in 10." He said, before hanging the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked, sitting up.

"The police department. They think they found Jonathan."

"What?" I asked, my breath catching in my throat again "He.. Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Mark said with a smile before wrapping his arms around me.

"Come on lets go.." I said quickly jumping to my feet not even caring I was still in my ring clothes, and had no shoes on.

"Hang on a second." Mark said, getting up and grabbing his sweatshirt and my engagement ring out of my locker, and handing them both to me.

He put the ring on my finger for me, since I couldn't use my arm, and tried his best to slip the sweat shirt on without irritating my wrist. I left my bad arm out of the sleeve, and then we ran off

----

**Poor Jay. I love him to death. I was seriously almost crying when I wrote this. And now Mila is broken too! Man Daniels is an ass! Agreed? Agreed.**

**Tune in to find out what happens next!**

**-PA6**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I don't own. The nobody's your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**------------**

"Can I help you sir?" A police officer sitting behind the desk asked, as Mark and I ran through the front doors.

Mark leaned over to catch his breath a little.

"We're the Briscoe's. You called, and…. Said you found our son…Jonathan Briscoe." I said between gasps.

"Yes, right this way.." The officer said, getting up from his desk and walking us down a hallway.

We stopped at the second to last door, and the officer pointed through the window.

"Is that your son?"

Tears slowly began to leak from my eyes, as I looked at my son, who was cuddled up in the corner, rocking himself back and forth. He was only two years old, I couldn't imagine how scared he must be.

"That's him." Mark said "Can we see him please?" He asked the officer.

The officer nodded and unlocked the door.

"Daddy?" Jonathan asked, poking one eye up over his arm.

"Yeah baby its me." Mark said, trying to hold back his tears as he leant down and took Jonathan in his arms.

As soon as he did, Jonathan started crying into his shoulder.

"Shh baby, its okay. Your safe now. We'll never ever let you go." Mark said, holding onto him as tight as he could.

Jonathan's tears subsided a little, and Mark placed him down in the chair, to check over him.

He had to bite his tongue to keep from crying as he saw the bruises that covered most of his sons body. His right eye was almost completely swollen shut, his arms were black blue and purple, as well as his stomach and chest.

"You'll be okay baby I promise." Mark said, taking him back into his arms.

-------------

We thanked the officer who found Jonathan probably a hundred times before finally heading back to the hospital. I still needed to get my wrist set and we needed to check up on Jay.

I argued with Matt, telling him I wanted to see Jay before I got my arm set. He tried to tell me no, but I wasn't having it. Finally he gave up, and we walked in towards Jay's room, Jonathan close to falling asleep in Mark's arms.

"Hey bro." Mark said with a slight smile, as we entered Jay's room. He was watching TV, but quickly broke out into a huge grin when he saw Jonathan.

"You found him." He said, his voice still quiet and slightly raspy.

I smiled at him, as Mark laid him down gently on the bed next to Jay. Jay lightly kissed the top of his head, before looking over his bruises.

"I'm sorry man…." Jay said, looking up at Mark with tears in his eyes.

"Don't be. Everything Is fine. None of this is your fault Jay."

Jay nodded slowly before looking over at me.

"How'd the match go?"

"I've had better." I sighed.

"A loss I take it then?"

"Technically yes. But it wasn't my fault. I lost by DQ. Matt and Homicide jumped AJ and the Fallen asshole."

"What'd you jump them for?" Jay asked turning his attention to Mark.

"She was hurt. I had to get her out of there."

"What you do to yourself this time." Jay sighed with a playful smile.

"Broke the wrist." I laughed. In all honesty I was a bigger klutz then Jay was, and we loved to give each other a hard time about it.

"Speaking of which, will you go get it looked at already?" Mark said, walking up so he was standing toe to toe with me.

"But I…."

"No buts. Get goin." He said, turning me around and walking me towards the door.

"We'll be back soon, you mind if Jonathan stays here? He'll be out like a light."

"No problem man, it's the least I can do." Jay said with a smile, before Mark closed the door behind us.

---------

We stepped out of the room, before Mark gently pushed me against the wall, careful to avoid my wrist.

I looked up at him with a smile, as his lips brushed softly against mine.

"What was that for?" I asked with a smile as he pulled away.

"Because I love you. I don't tell you that enough and I want you to know that I really do. And, its an early birthday present."

"Uh, is that really on Friday?" I said with a sigh. I had completely forgotten my birthday was that soon.

"Don't sound so excited." Mark said, taking my good hand in his, as we walked back towards the main waiting room.

"I don't know why you always make such a big deal out of my birthday. We never do anything for yours or Jays." I shrugged.

"But you're my girl. Its your day to have fun." He said with a smile, as we arrived at the front desk.

"Uh whatever." I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to give up on this.

--------------

"Uh, you talk to him." I said thrusting my phone that was ringing towards Mark, as the doctor finished with my cast.

"Your evil." Mark said eying the caller id.

------

"Hello?" Mark said flatly.

"Where are you?" Daniels gruff voice demanded from the other end of the line.

"None of your damn business." Mark shot back, seriously debating whether or not to just hang up the phone.

"Look I don't need this right now. Your slut just lost me my title shot, and now management wants you back for the second taping."

"What? Hell no. She broke her fucking wrist. We aren't coming."

"I tried to tell them that, but they want you both back now."

"Uh, fine." Mark sighed heavily before clicking the phone shut.

"What was that all about?" I asked, as Mark looked ready to chuck my phone at the wall.

"They want us back for the second tapings."

"Its not that big of a deal babe. We'll manage." I said with a smile.

---------

I didn't bother knocking on the locker room door since technically it was mine too.

"Oh joy its you." Daniels said darkly as I entered the room.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to lose you your title shot. Its not like I planned to over shot AJ and break my wrist, causing Mark and Homicide to come attack you and AJ."

"Your right, your not that smart." Daniels shot dryly.

"I probably deserved that. But the world isn't over. Its not like this was going to be your last title shot."

Daniels just scoffed at me.

"What do you want me to do Daniels. Get down on my knee's and beg for forgiveness?"

"You can get on your knee's but begging for forgiveness wont have anything to do with it." Daniels said with a cocky smirk, before he was pushed back into the lockers by a very angry looking Mark, who had just walked into the locker room.

"YOU SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!" Mark screamed, pushing him against the locker once more before kneeing him in the gut.

"If I ever, EVER hear you talk to her like that again, I will tear you apart, limb by limb!" Mark yelled, kicking him in the ribs for emphasis.

"Mark, he's not worth it." I said putting a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Um, guys, Larry wants to see us in his office…" A very confused AJ Styles said from the doorway. He looked halfway between shocked and amused as Mark stood over Daniels who was still clutching his ribs, breathing heavily.

"Come on Mark.." I said taking his hand in mine and pulling him away, towards Larry's office.

----------

"Mr. Daniels, nice of you to join us." A very pissed off Larry Zbyszko said, as Daniels walked into his office about 5 minutes after we had got there.

"Sorry.. I fell." Daniels said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I am pretty sure you all know why you are here." Larry said, surveying the crowd that was now in his office which included, Me, Mark, AJ, Daniels, and Homicide.

"Mr. Briscoe, Homicide, that was quiet a stunt you pulled earlier. Normally you would be suspended without pay, but the writers saved both of your asses by coming up with a better storyline then had originally been planned. So as of right now, Ms. Lianto, you are being held hostage by LAX. Daniels, and AJ, you two are going to be teaming up to try and win her back at the pay-per-view this Sunday. Your shooting a promo together tonight, forming your partnership, LAX is going to come out, with Ms. Lianto of course, and get your tempers hot, without any physical confrontation."

"Okay." We all said in unison, pretty sure now was not a good time to fight with him over this.

"Now get out." He spat.

------------

"BRISCOE! HOMICIDE! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW!" Daniels screamed into the mic as he paced the ring.

AJ's music began to blare through the arena, not loosening Daniels mood any.

"Look Daniels, I know we haven't been the greatest of friends, but what those two did last week isn't right. You don't put your hands on a woman. All due respect man, but you cant take Homicide and Briscoe on at the same time. So I'm here to help." AJ said, extending a hand to Daniels just as he got into the ring.

"Whatever." Daniels said gruffly before taking the handshake.

As he did, LAX's music began to blare through the speakers, as Mark dragged me out onto the stage by my good wrist, Homicide following closely behind.

"What Daniels? You afraid your girl might fall for a real man?" Mark said with a cocky smirk as he pulled me up next to him.

"You get your god damn hands off her." Daniels spat.

"Or what Daniels? You and golden boy gonna jump me? You gonna kick my ass Malibu style?" He said with a laugh, before he began running his hand over my face.

I had to try to act repulsed when really I just wanted to wrap him up in my arms.

"What Daniels? You don't like it when I touch your girl?" Mark asked, as Daniels looked ready to pounce on somebody.

"I swear to god I will rip your head off if you touch her again!" Daniels screamed.

"Oh really?" Mark asked, before grabbing my wrist again, and pulling me into him. I "tried" to fight him off, knowing what was coming. He lowered his head and kissed me passionately on the lips. I melted into his arms.

"Your selling this a little to much Hun." Mark said between kisses.

"Sorry." I mumbled back.

Mark finally pulled away and I slapped him hard across his face.

He looked down at me for a minute, before smirking and picking me up and carrying me off backstage. From behind us I heard Homicide telling AJ and Daniels we would see them Sunday.

"You okay babe?" I asked as Mark set me down and rubbed his cheek where you could still see the outline of my hand.

"Yah, just remind me not to piss you off anytime soon." He said with a laugh.

----

**I am a sick and twisted person. You will never guess what is coming. Or maybe you will. Or maybe you wont.**

**So school started, Web design is gay I want sports med, but other then that its been great. Mr. Brown (Math) is friggin awesome. Seriously his name is Cyrus! **

**And at the opening day assembly, the new teachers had a walk off (Yeah like in zoolander. It was pretty great) and he totally got into it. The rest of the teachers just kind of walked, but he was doing the sprinkler and crap. He even pulled off a Blue Steel! No joke. Lol. **

**And I like Mr. Limburger to. He is cool. I am like the only one in my class who doesn't think he is a pedophile. I understand him though. He has a short temper like me, so he does his best to stay calm, so he talks slowly and calmly. And he doesn't take any crap. Nice guy too.**

**PS. If you have Myspace, look up a band called Girls Division. They rock. Seriously they are my neighbors (well the lead singer is) and they are all sweethearts, and they are pretty good. Random I know lol, they are practicing I can hear them, made me think of it.**

**-PA6**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I don't own. The nobody's your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**------------**

"What are you smiling about?" Mark asked, as he came into Jay's hospital room later that night.

"I'm getting released. Thursday morning. I'll be home for Mi's birthday."

"Oh…" Mark sighed, plopping down in the seat next to him.

"Don't sound so excited bro." Jay said with a laugh before leaning back against the pillows.

"No its just. You cant be there. I have a lot planned, and well, I need you and Jonathan to be no where near the house." Mark said, looking up at his brother with pleading eyes.

"Uh don't look at me like that. If I am thinking what your thinking, I don't want my nephew to see that anyway." Jay laughed, as Mark slapped him on the arm.

"What the fuck! I'm in the hospital, and you hit me? Your messed up in the head bro." Jay smiled, before Mark hit him again.

"Speaking of Mi where is your girl?"

"At the apartment. Taking a shower and bringing her stuff back here."

"Why?" Jay asked confused as he flipped the channels.

"I don't know. She feels guilty I guess. When everything happened to you, we were in the bed…."

"I don't want to know." Jay laughed, pushing the palms of his hands against his ears.

"Fine, we heard something outside and we didn't stop what we were doing. She feels bad I guess."

"Huh, imagine that she has a conscious! isn't that a novel concept?" Jay sighed.

"Yeah, sucks to be her." Mark laughed, grabbing the pudding off Jay's food tray as well as a spoon

"So how much trouble did you guys get in with management?" Jay asked, throwing the remote down on the bed, after finding nothing was on.

"None actually. Turned it into a storyline. We've apparently kidnapped her and holding her against her will, and I have the hots for her, so I kissed her to get Daniels hot, and set up the match for this weekend." Said through a large mouthful of pudding

Jay couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"Its funny?" Mark asked, pausing to lick the back of the spoon..

"Nah man, its just kind of a lot like how you guys actually started dating. She wasn't exactly happy about having to live with us. But she grew on us, and next thing we know, she's having your baby."

"Shut up" Mark said, picking up the remote and losing his head into TV land.

"Whatever man. I know you raped her." Jay joked, before he to got lost.

----------

THAT FRIDAY

----------

"Baby baby wake up!" Mark said, as he gently shook my shoulders.

"Uhhhh." I sighed into my pillow, before turning over to look at his wide awake face.

"What the hell." I sighed, as he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Its 12:00 am. I wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday. No go to sleep." He said, kissing me softly on the lips before bringing me close to his chest.

----

My sleep was shattered the next morning, by the blaring of a very loud alarm clock. An alarm clock I didn't set. I turned over to look at the time.

6:02. What the hell.

I turned back over to see if Mark was awake as well, only to find he was already out of the bed.

In his place lay a single red rose, and a note.

_Good morning baby. Meet me in the car. You have 20 minutes. And remember I love you._

_-Mark_

I sighed and threw the blankets off, and quickly shuffled over till I got to my closet. I grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom, only to find another note and rose.

_I almost forgot, wear something warm. And remember I love you._

_-Mark_

---------

10 minutes later I was on my way out to the parking garage, when I felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, as Mark kissed me softly on my neck.

I turned around and put my hands on his shoulders, as he brought me into a kiss.

"Why the hell am I awake this early?" I asked, when he pulled away.

"You'll see…." He mumbled, before pulling a bandana out of his back pocket.

"How am I gonna see if you blindfold me?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"You'll see" Mark smirked, before tying the bandana gently around my eyes.

------

"Where are we going?" I asked, as I felt the car turn to the left.

"Geez, your impatient." He sighed, before the car came to a stop. I heard his door open and then shut, before my door was opened as well.

Mark kissed me softly on the lips before taking my hands in his and guiding me out of the car.

"Remember, I love you." Mark said, kissing my neck, before removing the Bandana.

My breath caught in my throat. It was absolutely amazing. We stood on the top of a cliff, a small lake below us, and the rising sun filling the sky with beautiful colors. To say it was breath taking was an understatement.

I was so caught up with sights, that I didn't notice Mark walk back towards the car and pull out a blanket and a basket.

He walked over next to a tree and laid the blanket under the shade of the branches. The next thing I knew, he was standing in front of me his forehead pressed to mine, his hands placed gently on my waist.

"You like it?" He asked, kissing me softly on the lips before I even had a chance to answer.

I smiled up at him and used my good hand to pull him into another long kiss.

"I love it." I smiled, before he took my hand in his and walked me over towards the blanket, where I laid down next to him, my head rested on his shoulders.

"How did I ever get myself a girl like you?" Mark asked after a few minutes as his hand ran through my hair.

"Lets see, you kidnapped me, stole me from my fiancé, held me against my will, oh and then forced me to go out with you."

"Oh yah, almost forgot." Mark smiled, kissing the top of my forehead.

"Do you ever regret being with me?" He asked randomly.

"What?" I asked, sitting up in shock.

Mark sat up on his elbows and sighed before continuing.

"I just mean, before we got together, you had everything with…"

I placed my index finger on his lips to stop him.

"Mark I love you."

"I know that. But can you really say a little part of you still doesn't love him?"

"Mark. You are the only person in the world that I love. You and Jonathan are my everything." I said, before kissing him again.

"I promise."

Mark sighed as I laid my head back against his chest.

My eyelids began to get heavy, as I fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his breathing.,

-------

When I woke up, I was back at home in my bed. I looked over to the clock.

4:47

Damn. I had slept all day. I rolled back over to see the familiar rose and note at my side.

_I guess you were a little tired huh? Jay's going to pick you up at five. Be nice to him, he's still broken. And remember I love you._

_-Mark._

I quickly threw the blankets off and walked over towards my closet, to find a small black dress hanging on the outside, with a note taped to the door next to it.

_I saw this and couldn't help but think how beautiful you would look in it. I bought shoes too, they are by the door. Check the bottom drawer in the bathroom I left you something special. And remember, I love you._

_-Mark_

I grabbed the dress and practically skipped into the bathroom. I came quickly to the bottom drawer, to find a beautiful, Japanese style hair clip, with roses and vines all over in. One thing I loved about me was my hair. It was always so easy to get it the way I wanted. I quickly put it up with the clip before slipping into the dress which fit me perfectly. It had a swooping neck line, and was cut just below the knee. It hugged my curves, while it was still comfortable at the same time.

I found my shoes by the front door, as well as Jay sitting at the kitchen table.

"Wow…" Jay mumbled, getting up from the chair and looking me up and down.

"Don't get any idea's Mr. Briscoe." I smiled, slipping my left shoe on.

"You liked it last time." Jay smiled cockily.

I shot him a glare.

"How many times am I gonna have to ask you not to talk about that weekend Jay?" I sighed

"Depends how amny times you plan on looking that hot." He said, same smirk firmly on his lips.

"I thought we both agreed that weekend was a mistake?" I said, not happy, but at the same time not angry.

"Come on Mi, don't act like you never think of what life would be like if we were together. If we could have sex like that every night"

"I don't Jay. That weekend never should have happened."

"That weekend was amazing Mi, and you know it." Jay said, stepping closer to me and placing a hand on my thigh.

"Jay, stop." I said, pushing his hand away.

"I'm with Mark. I love Mark."

"But you could be with me." Jay said, his eyes twinkling.

"No Jay I can't." I sighed, and turned to walk towards the door.

"Do you ever plan on telling him Jonathan may not be his?" Jay shot over my shoulder.

I whipped around as fast as I could, glaring holes into his head.

"Don't ever say that again. Jonathan is Marks." I said through gritted teeth.

"Stop lying to yourself." Jay spat, taking another step towards me.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. Just leave."

"Fuck you." Jay spat, before stomping out of the door and slamming the door behind him.

I sighed and plopped down in the chair next to me, and flipped open my cell phone.

"Hey." Marks deep voice came on the line after 2 or 3 rings.

"Hey baby I'm not feeling to good, can we just stay in tonight?"

"Sure sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Yah just, sick to my stomach. How far are you from home?"

"30 minutes tops, want me to pick you up anything."

"Nope, I just want to see you." I sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Mark asked, concerned.

"Yah just really don't feel good."

----

**Uh oh. This isn't the worst of it. More devastation to come.**

**-PA6**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i dont own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**

**So, i deleted my other story, I wotn say it, cause a) it sucked and b) i had absolutly no idea what else to write. So i came up with the idea for this one. Oh and to those of you who read Untitled, i got more chocolate milk! lol, anyway on with the story.**

**----------------**

"Babes, I'm home!" Marks voice came from the other room, as i heard the door shut behind him.

"And I'm guessing your stomachs feeling better." He smirked, eying the large carton of ice cream i was currently digging into.

"Fuck you." I smirked, before taking another spoonful.

"Yes please." He said with a wicked grin, before hopping into the bed next to me.

"Your a perv." I sighed, scrapping some of the ice cream from teh side of teh carton.

"But I'm your little perv." He said, pouting out his lip as he looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

I laughed, and gave him the spoonful of icecream i had just prepared.

"So, how do you wanna spend the rest of your birthday?" He asked, hopping up from the bed and pulling off his sweatshirt.

"Can you just hold me. Like that night, you know, when we first met." I sighed, placing the now empty carton the the bed side table.

"How could i forget babe. You looked so beautiful."

"I was drunk as hell." I laughed.

"I know. Exactly how i like my women." He smirked back, before crawling into the bed next to me, and pulling me up to his chest.

"I used to wish that night never happened. When I was first living with you guys, ya know, before... everything." I sighed, burrying my head into his chest.

"Yeah. A lots happened to us since then hasn't it?"

"We were kids."

"Do you ever think, ya know, what we did, you ever think it was a mistake? I mean, you didnt have control over what I was doing, but do you ever wish, I hadnt."

"Not on your life babe. I love you." I said, wrapping his lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you too." He smiled, before sitting up, and exiting the bed.

"Can you sit on the edge of the bed for me. Theres something I need to do."

"Sure babe." I said, eyeing him suspiciously, but doing what he asked.

"You know how much I love you right?" He asked, taking my hand in his.

"I know babe." I said, smiling up at him.

"Well there has been something that has been bugging me. Something I need to do right."

"What is it babe?" I asked, my curisiosity getting the best of me.

"Well..." He said, before getting down on one knee in front of me.

"You deserve better then me, but for some reason you stick around. I want you to have everything you ever wanted in this world." He said, before reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out a small velvet box.

"Babe..." I said, tears begining to form at the corners of my eyes.

He smiled and poped the small box open, reavealing an absolutly beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me? Again?" He smiled.

"Of course!" I smiled, as he slid his highschool ring off my finger, and replaced it with my new engagement ring. As soon as he finished I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionatly.

Before long we were both back in bed and i was pulling up at the ends of his shirt.

"Happy Birthday Mi." He smiled down at me, before kissing me again

-----------------------

**Oh. Foreshadow much? Just wait for teh next chapter the "him" and "the thing" and pretty much Mi's past will ALL become common knowledge!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, i dont own. The nobodys your never heard of... yep them bitches is mine lol.**_

_**So sorry for going so long without an update. I have decided to re-write this chapter, cause i kind of wrote myself into a corner. So you might want to go back and read the last chappy, just to get caught back up! Sorry for any confusion**_

**----------------**

I woke up the next morning to Mark kissing my neck.

"Morning sweetie" He said, as he saw my eyes begin to open.

"Hey you" I smiled back, turning on my side and running my hand down his chest.

"Sleep well?" He asked brushing the hair back out from in front of my face

"Sure..." I started, before I was interupted by my phone ringing.

I let out a long sigh as i eyed the caller ID

---

"What" I growled angrily

"I need you to come over." The somewhat distressed sounding Christopher Daniels said quickly.

"Why" I asked with a yawn

"Just... please." Daniels said after a long pause

"Did you just say please?" I asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Now is not a time to play with me Mila. Just come over."

"Alright, but I have no idea where you live." I sighed, getting up and walking over to my closet.

"Just meet me at the studio. I'll take you to our place from there." He said, before ending the conversation by hanging up the phone.

-----

"What was that all about?" Mark asked, sitting up on his elbows to look at me, while I grabbed one of his sweatshirts from the closet, and attempting to pull it on with my one good hand.

"Daniels needs something. I have to go meet him at the studio." I said still struggling

Mark got up from the bed and smiled at me before helping manuver the large sweatshirt over my cast.

"You want me to drive you?" He asked, holding me at shoulders length.

"Nah. I'd rather not have you two blow up at eachother." I said with a smirk.

----

It was harder then I had expected to drive with the cast, but I managed okay. When I got to the studio parking lot, it was dead empty. Not a single vehicle in sight. I groaned out loud, before turning up my radio, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. After all I had a long night the night before, and Daniels woke me up way to ealry. I must have dosed off beacause the next thing i remember is jumping out of my skin, when Daniels started pounding on my window.

"Jesus Fuck." I yelled, before opening the car door and stepping out.

"First you wake me up far to early, make me drive all the way out here, and then you proceed to scare the living shit out of me. Your trying to get on my good side arent you Daniels?" I said with close to no emotion.

"Sorry. Where's Mark?" He said, never looking me in the eye, but instead looking around the parking lot, as if looking for someone.

"At home..." I said, slightly confused by his question.

"Nevermind then, we'll have to go to your place and pick him up." He said, before grabbing me by my good wrist and pulling me towards his car

"Whats going..." I started to ask but Daniels cut me off.

"Lets just go. I will explain everything later." He said, giving my wrist another pull.

I planted my feet firmly to the ground "Not until you tell me whats going on."

Daniels spun around and looked me straight in the eye. His eyes were clouded with fear. "Please. Just come with me."

I nodded, and we jogged off to his car.

------

"This is it." I said, as we pulled up to our house.

"Go in. Get everyone." He said quickly. I knew by the urgency in his voice that I needed to hurry.

----

"MARK. JAY" I yelled as soon as I stepped through the door.

But right away i knew something was wrong. I saw Mark's feet coming out of the bedroom door. I ran to him, only to find him unconcious but still breathing. Having flashbacks to only a few days before I ran into Jonathans room.

That all to familair sinking of my heart came again, as I saw his room was empty once more.

"Lets..." Daniels started to yell from the doorway. He saw Mark as well, and without saying anything ran to me, and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" I screamed, as I pulled my wrist away.

"Mila its not safe here. We can call 911 from the car. We need to get somewhere safe."

"THEY TOOK MY SON! I'M NOT LEAVING!" I screamed, tears begining to fall down my face.

A look of sorrow crossed Daniels face, before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back with my one good hand, but that couldnt stop him. He carried me out the front door and threw me in the back of the car, and quickly drove away. I screamed at him to take me back, but he wouldnt listen.

--------

_**So what do you guys think? Have I lost my touch in my time away? Reviews would be amazing, and a new chappy will be up soon!**_


End file.
